Regresa a mi
by hirano23
Summary: Arnold se ha dado cuenta de que en verdad ama a Helga, pero por una mala jugada del destino  y de cierta personita  termina perdiendola. pesimo summary mejor enterense por ustedes mismos
1. Chapter 1

Regresa a mí.

Cap.1: Te perdi.

**Hola, este es mi primer Fic de Hey Arnold, espero sea de su agrado, quiero dejar en claro un par de cosas. 1ra. Hey Arnold no me pertenece. 2da. Me cae mal Laila así que aquí la pondré de mala. Por el momento seria todo cualquier duda o comentario háganmelo saber.**

Escuela primaria N° 118, ahora los alumnos del señor Simmons ya estaban en 6to grado listos para terminar su ciclo en la primaria y aun mas ansiosos por comenzar la secundaria. Helga G. Pataki era la mas ansiosa por alejarse de su tormento, de ese chico que le había robado su vida, sus deseos, sus sueños; aquel que la había rechazado sin haberse dado por enterado de sus sentimientos. Por su parte Arnold no quería alejarse, el actual novio de Laila ya no se sentía tan seguro de su relación con ella, al pasar el tiempo después de la confesión de Helga en industrias futuro Arnold comenzó a salir con Laila pero se dio cuenta de que en realidad su corazón si latía por Helga.

Ya eran las 3:00 pm justo la hora de salida de la primaria, Arnold esperaba a su novia en la entrada de la primaria, al llegar se fueron juntos; el silencio acompañaba sus pasos, un silencio incomodo para Arnold pues lo que estaba a punto de hacer lo consideraba como algo cruel pero lo justo para su corazón y para Laila. Pasaron cerca del parque, aquel donde alguna vez ella lo había rechazado.

-Sentémonos un momento Laila.- ofreció el chico cabeza de balón.

-Oh claro Arnold estoy segura que eso me agradaría mucho.- Sonrió inocentemente la chica.

-Laila hay algo que debo decirte, la verdad es que me es difícil pero es lo justo para ambos.- titubeaba su voz, no se sentía capaz de decirle lo siguiente.

-¿Qué sucede Arnold? ¿Acaso hay algo que te molesta? Si es así, estoy segura de que podremos arreglarlo juntos.

-Ese es el problema Laila, ya no podemos estar juntos.- Dejo escapar sin más el rubio.

-¿Pero porque? ¿Hice algo mal?

-No, no Laila no pienses eso, es solo que… bueno yo me di cuenta de que no me gustas gustas, solo me gustas, además me di cuenta de que no te amo y que a quien amo en verdad es…

-¡Me estas dejando de la misma forma en la que yo te rechace aquella vez!- La chica se levanto furiosa de la banca donde había estado sentada segundos antes interrumpiendo las palabras de Arnold.

-¡Si eso es lo que quieres, bien por ti, pero te aseguro que regresaras suplicando que regrese contigo y tendrás que humillarte porque no te aceptare tan fácilmente! Adiós Arnold- escupió con veneno las últimas palabras, Arnold no podía creer ese cambio tan repentino de personalidad de Laila ¿A dónde se había ido la dulce y tierna Laila que él conocía?

La primaria termino y la secundaria comenzó.

-Buenos Días Helga.- saludo con ánimo la joven oriental.

-Sí, sí como sea, Buen día Phoebe.- Como siempre sin ánimo y desgane, contesto al saludo Helga.

-Helga, al parecer tenemos la mayor parte de las clases juntas, espero que sigamos siendo las mejores amigas.

-Phoebe, aunque yo muriera siempre seremos las mejores amigas.

-No digas eso Helga.- regaño con espanto en la voz la pequeña chica.

-Jajaja no te espantes chica, Helga G. Pataki no morirá, al menos no por el momento.

-Helga ¿en qué llegaste que no te vi en el autobús?

-Ah eso, pues veras el Gran Bob no quería molestarse en traerme así que me ha regalado una motocicleta, en el receso la vamos a ver, estoy segura que la Reina Lloyd se morirá de envidia jaja.- se mofo la rubia

-Tú nunca cambias Helga.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas clases, en el trayecto se encontraron con sus antiguos compañeros de salón: Shena, Harold, Stinky, Curly, Rhonda, Sid, Eugene, Brainy, Nadine, Laila, Gerald y Arnod. Prácticamente estaban todos los chicos de la pandilla, al toparse con Gerald y Arnold; Gerald llamo a Phoebe y ella se quedo un momento con él, Helga continuo con su camino hacia su salón.

-Helga ¿podemos hablar?- el chico continuo su andar al lado de Helga.

-Claro zopenco, pero que sea rápido las clases están por comenzar y no quiero llegar tarde el primer día.- espeto sin más la chica, su temperamento no había sido el mejor nunca.

-Bueno quizá…yo…no creo que tu…veras…

-Habla de una vez cabeza de balón.- hablo con desesperación la rubia, el joven rubio tomo aire firmemente y prosiguió.

-Veras Helga, lo que quiero decir es que; desde hace tiempo me di cuenta de que en verdad no estaba enamorado de Laila y que a quien en verdad amo es a ti…

-Jajaja estas bromeando ¿cierto?, es decir; cómo es posible que tú vengas y me digas que me amas, espera… Jajajaja.- Helga reía con fuerza ante el comentario de Arnold.

-No Helga, no es una broma y si tú me lo permites; yo quisiera que aceptaras ser mi novia.- tomo con delicadeza la mano de su compañera esperando la respuesta, pero Helga parecía estar perdida en su mente.

Oh por dios esto es lo que tanto he soñado, si eso es, esto debe de ser un sueño, en cualquier momento sonara el despertador abriré los ojos y todo se habrá esfumado; si eso es.

Esos eran los pensamientos de Helga, parpadeo un par de veces sin resultado, ahí tomando su mano se encontraba el tormento de sus días y el pesar de sus noches.

Ring… Ring… Ring… (Sonido del timbre de entrada)

-Yo… veras…

Arnold interrumpió la respuesta de Helga, pensaba darle tiempo para que analizara bien sus pensamientos.-Esperare por tu respuesta, hablamos en el almuerzo. Y sin más cada uno se dirigió a sus clases. El tiempo es efímero y la hora del almuerzo llego; Helga junto a Phoebe tomaron una mesa juntas en el patio de la secundaria, la pequeña oriental era demasiado suspicaz y no pasaba por alto el cambio radical en la personalidad de su amiga, curiosamente no había maltratado a nadie en todo lo que llevaba transcurrido el primer día.

-Helga ¿te encuentras bien?- la preocupación ya no pudo más y se aventuro a cuestionar a la rubia.

-¡¿eh! Ah sí, yo… estoy bien, no te preocupes.- mintió con toda la lengua.

-Si es algo que tiene que ver con "mantecado" sabes que puedes contarme, soy tu mejor amiga.

-¿Qué? ¿Con Arnold? ¿Por qué tendría que ser con Arnold?- contesto nerviosa y más que evidente.

-Helga, hoy en la mañana hable con Gerald y me conto todo lo que iba a pasar, si no quieres que hablemos de eso entonces lo olvido.

-¿el cabeza de cepillo lo sabe todo? ¡Criminal!

-Gerald es el mejor amigo de Arnold, supongo que debió de haberlo comentado primero con él, pero…

-¡Hey Phoebe! ¿Podemos hablar?- Gerald interrumpió la conversación de las chicas.

-Claro, discúlpame Helga, hablamos a la salida.

-Claro Phoebe, si quieres te espero para llevarte en mi nuevo transporte.

-Eso sería estupendo.- espeto con alegría la pequeña.

Lentamente ambos chicos se perdieron entre la multitud de adolescentes, mientras tanto Helga le daba una y mil vueltas a lo ocurrida durante la mañana.

¿Acaso será verdad lo que me dijo? ¿De verdad no estoy soñando?

-Oh Arnold ¿Por qué tenias que venir a confundirme?- Helga se sacudió la cabeza como si con eso pudiera quitarse todas sus dudas.

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención.- la voz que ella tanto conocía resonó a sus espaldas.

-¡Arnold! Yo… bueno… solo… es que tu… ¡AH CRIMINAL!

-Helga, mi intención no era molestarte ni mucho menos confundirte, solo me di cuenta de que en verdad me enamore de ti, siempre has estado a mi lado ayudándome aunque no me daba cuenta, se que dentro de ti hay una persona amable y dulce solo que la ocultas bajo esa mascara de dureza; y yo, yo quiero conocerla. Por favor Helga, acepta ser mi novia.- las palabras del chico habían tocado muy en el fondo del corazón de Helga, su mayor deseo se estaba cumpliendo, pero siempre hay un pero.

-¿y qué hay de tu novia Laila?- pregunto esperando la respuesta que ella deseaba.

-Ella ha quedado en el pasado, ahora quiero que tú seas mi presente, lo que sentí por ella quedo enterrado, además descubrí que no es lo que yo pensaba.

-Lo sé, ella es una simple zorra impostora, falsa y doble cara.

-No deberías de hablar así de la gente, pero eso no me importa, ¿Qué respondes a mi pregunta? ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?- una vez más tomo la mano de la joven esperando ansioso una respuesta positiva.

-Sabes, esto ya lo he soñado un millón de veces, si después de decirte que si despierto, no me decepcionare; así que acepto, si quiero ser tu novia cabeza de balón.- embozo una sonrisa amable, esperando el momento en que su despertador le indicara que ya había acabado su sueño, cerró los ojos; al abrirlos tenia junto a sus labios; los labios de su amado sueño nuevamente cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el beso que tanto había anhelado.

Los días siguieron avanzando, todos los de la pandilla ya sabían de la relación de Arnold y Helga, todos estaban felices por ellos, todos excepto una persona.

-Me vengare Arnold, así que me dejaste por esa cosa, no puedo creer que me cambiaste por algo tan insignificante como ella, pero sufrirás; tú y ella.- la joven pelirroja hablaba con veneno en las palabras.- Lograre separarlos así sea lo último que haga, y eso no me costara trabajo, tengo el plan perfecto.

El tiempo continúo su marcha y ya era 1 mes desde que Arnold y Helga estaban de novios, momento perfecto para Laila para poner en marcha su plan. Ella sabía que Arnold esperaba a Helga a la salida, puesto que ella lo llevaba a su casa en su motocicleta, aprovecharía la situación para desmantelar esa absurda relación según ella. Ese día cito a Arnold a la salida con la excusa de que habían terminado mal y ella quería quedar en buenos términos, aunque Arnold se negó ella insistió hasta que lo convenció quedando de verse en el lugar donde él esperaba a Helga.

-Muy bien Laila, dime para que me citaste realmente.- aunque no era de Arnold el desconfiar de la gente, se había enterado de la verdadera personalidad de Laila.

-Oh Arnold me ofendes, ya te dije que solo quiero quedar bien contigo, ya que terminamos de una manera poco civilizada.- endulzo su voz, intentando sonar amable, cosa que no se le dificultaba en lo mas mínimo.

-Yo intente terminar bien, pero fuiste tú quien reacciono de manera histérica y poco civilizada, mejor olvídalo y quedemos en paz.- Arnold estiro su mano en son de paz, a lo lejos se veía a Helga en su motocicleta en camino hacia donde estaban ellos, Laila la diviso sobre los hombros de Arnold, en un movimiento repentino estrecho su mano, lo jalo hacia ella y lo beso. Helga que ya estaba a escasos metros de ellos observo estupefacta la escena.

-¿Qué se supone que haces Laila?- Arnold se separo de golpe de la chica pelirroja.

-Oh nada, solo quedando en buen plan. Adiós Arnold, Adiós Helga.- sin decir más palabra Laila tomo su camino dejando detrás a un Arnold perplejo y a una erida Helga.

-Helga, espera no es lo que crees, ella…

-¡¿Qué es lo que no creo! ¡¿Vas a decirme que no los vi besándose? Ya sabía yo que todo esto era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, tú no te habías olvidado aun de la señorita perfección.- lagrimas caían de los bellos orbes azules de la joven rubia.

-Helga no, yo solo te quiero a ti, mi vida no sería nada sin ti.

-Cállate, no eres más que un vil mentiroso ¡Criminal! ¿Por qué debí creerte?- sin decir más nada arranco su moto, tenía el corazón hecho trizas, su más grande sueño se había tornado en pesadilla, el cielo resonó; un relámpago advertía la venida de la lluvia pero eso no detuvo su andar, solo deseaba olvidar el mal trago, la lluvia acompaño su pena confundiendo las lagrimas que aun surcaban su rostro.

-Maldito cabeza de balón, ¡TE ODIO!- y con ese grito de dolor acelero mas su vehículo, la lluvia continuaba cada vez más fuerte, las lagrimas no cesaban; la velocidad, la lluvia y un corazón roto no son buena combinación. Una curva cerrada fue lo único que detuvo su corrida, la chica se estampo contra el muro de contención, la moto salió volando junto con el cuerpo de Helga cayendo directo al lago de Hilwood perdiéndose en el correr del agua.

**Bueno aquí queda el primer cap. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leeremos pronto bye bye.**

**Hirano23.**


	2. aprendiendo a vivir sin ti

Regresa a mí.

Cap.2: Aprendiendo a vivir sin ti.

La lluvia, la velocidad y un corazón roto fueron los causantes de que Helga G. Pataki terminara en un trágico accidente vial. Los padres de la chica al ver que ya pasaba de las 10:00 pm se comenzaron a preocupar, llamaron al chico cabeza de balón preguntando si acaso ella se encontraba con él, puesto que sabían de su noviazgo, Arnold respondió que habían discutido y que ella se había marchado de la secundaria sin decirle nada, al enterarse de la situación el chico se prestó a ayudarles a buscarla; llamaron a todos los conocidos de la chica son la esperanza de que estuviera con alguno de ellos pero todo fue en vano, pues nadie la había visto, la búsqueda fue a dar a la estación de policía. Ahí les dijeron que quizá, solo quizá la chica que buscaban era la persona que se había accidentado en una motocicleta. Al enterarse de eso el Sr. Pataki se golpeo internamente, si la persona accidentada había sido su hija; el habría tenido la culpa por haberle regalado ese vehículo infernal.

El comandante de la estación de policía los llevo a la escena del accidente, llegaron justo cuando sacaban del lago la motocicleta destrozada de la chica, la Sra. Pataki al darse cuenta de que en efecto era el transporte de su pequeña se desmorono por completo, un grito desgarrador acompañado de gruesas lagrimas escapo de la madre de la chica, su padre intentaba consolar a la Sra.

Arnold con algo de esperanza pregunto por la persona que viajaba en la moto, pero los oficiales le dijeron que llevaban horas buscando y solo habían encontrado el vehículo.

-¡Eso no puede ser verdad! ¡Helga, mi novia viajaba en esa moto! ¡Tiene que estar cerca!- el chico intentaba ser positivo y creía que su novia debía estar necesitando ayuda, las lágrimas comenzaron a apoderar de su fuerza, y sin darse cuenta se encontraba de rodillas llorando por su amada.

La búsqueda continúo por días, Arnold no faltaba a la búsqueda, él sabía que su Helga seguía viva, que necesitaba de él y no se rendiría hasta encontrar su cuerpo aunque fuera inerte. Al pasar el tiempo la búsqueda ceso y dieron por muerta a Helga, los padres de la chica le dieron su funeral aunque su cuerpo no estuviera presente todos los conocidos de Helga se presentaron, todos incluso Laila.

-¿Qué se supone que haces tú aquí?- recrimino Arnold en voz baja a la chica pelirroja.-por si no lo recuerdas fuiste tu quien causo su muerte.

-¿Pero de que hablas Arnold? Estoy segura que no tuve nada que ver con el accidente de Helga.- respondió con fingida voz de dolor.- Pero mira el lado positivo; podrás ser solo mío.- Sonrió con malicia.

-No respetas ni la memoria de Helga. No quiero saber nada mas de ti.- se dio la vuelta dejando furiosa a la pelirroja.

Después del funeral los padres de la chica se mudaron de ciudad, no querían sufrir por siempre la pérdida de su pequeña y el estar en Hillwood les recordaría que por su falta de atención perdieron a su hija menor.

El paso del tiempo nadie puede detener y a quien más le dolía la perdida de Helga sin duda alguna fue al chico cabeza de balón, cada fin de semana iba a las orillas del lago a llevarle flores a su novia, pasaba horas sentado observando un punto fijo en el agua, a veces conversaba con su amada; varias veces le había pedido que regresara a su lado, que él no tenía la culpa de lo ocurrido, que había sido un plan de Laila por separarlo y al recordar que lo había logrado lloraba amargamente.

Ya han pasado 3 años desde la perdida de Helga, sus padres no habían regresado a la ciudad y su antigua casa seguía sin habita, Arnold continuaba su vida normal, pero sin lograr olvidar a su Helga, no pasaba día que no pensara en ella.

-Viejo enserió, deberías de olvidarte de ella ya han pasado 3 años desde el accidente, ¿Por qué no tratar de entablar una relación con alguna de las nuevas chicas de la preparatoria? Arni me preocupas.-Gerald intentaba animar a su mejor amigo, sabia lo mucho que extrañaba a Helga, pero no podía guardarle luto por siempre.

-Gracias Gerald, se que te preocupas por mi pero no es necesario, además no me siento capaz de volver a amar como la ame a ella. Fueron tantas las cosas que hizo por mí, que es imposible que la olvide.

-Está bien viejo, pero deberías intentarlo, ten esto podría ayudarte en algo.- el moreno le entrego a Arnold un libro de por lo menos unas 200 páginas, la pasta era de color rosa y en la portada se leía "como olvidarme de ti" escrito por Hilda G. Patrickson.

-Te lo agradezco Gerald, te prometo leerlo.- se despidió de su amigo con su típico saludo, cada quien tomo su rumbo, al llegar a su casa su abuela lo recibió con gusto como todos los días.

-¿Qué hay Kimba? ¿Hoy no fuiste a visitar a Eleonor?

-No abuela, hoy solo deseo descansar.

-Oh está bien Kimba, no te quedes dormido o los salvajes te dejaran sin cena.

-Claro abuela.- Arnold subió pesadamente a su alcoba, al llegar dejo caer su mochila, se tumbo en su cama para descansar, al cerrar los ojos pudo observar la sonrisa de Helga y después la última expresión que observo de ella. Se levanto de golpe de su recinto, el recuerdo que acababa de tener había estrujado su corazón. Levanto su mochila del piso y de entre sus cosas saco la última foto que se habían tomado juntos, al dejar caer nuevamente la mochila de esta salió el libro que Gerald le había entregado horas atrás.

-"Como olvidarme de ti." Por Hilda G. Patrickson. Ja que curioso el nombre de la autora se parece al tuyo Helga.- hablo al aire. Abrió el libro y comenzó a leer.

-No creo que esto me ayude a olvidarte Helga.- susurro suavemente, continuo su lectura al paso de unos minutos el sueño lo venció, se quedo dormido con el libro en sus manos, pensando en su querida Helga.

Los días continuaron su marcha y el segundo semestre de preparatoria estaba comenzando, ese día como todos los demás Arnold paso por la antigua casa de Helga, al llegar frente a esta observo que una nueva familia había llegado a habitar la casa, una señora de cabello negro salió de la casa, Arnold como buen vecino se acerco a saludar.

-Buen Día señora.- saludo amenamente el chico.

-Buen día jovencito.- correspondió el saludo con amabilidad.-Hilda querida date prisa o llegaras tarde a tu primer día de clases.- la señora llamo hacia dentro de su casa.

-Si mamá, en un segundo estaré lista.- se escucho la voz dulce de una chica desde dentro de la casa, Arnold se quedo parado al escuchar la voz de la chica, algo le parecía familiar en ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien chico?- pregunto la señora con notable preocupación en la voz.

-¿ah? Yo… si lo siento, es solo que olvide algo, me disculpo pero tengo que irme.- Arnold continuo su trayecto hacia la preparatoria, hecho un último vistazo hacia atrás y pudo apreciar de lejos a la chica salir de la casa; alta, delgada, cabello negro a la altura de la barbilla, fue lo único que pudo apreciar a la distancia.

-Helga, parece que tu casa tiene nuevos habitantes.- susurro para sí mismo el chico cabeza de balón.

**Muy bien por el momento quedara hasta aquí, ¿Qué pasara con Arnold? ¿Lograra olvidar a Helga? ¿Conseguirá una nueva novia? La verdad no tengo idea XD nos leemos pronto bye.**

**Hirano23.**


	3. ¿una chica nueva?

Regresa a mí.

Cap 3. ¿Una chica nueva?

Arnold llego a la preparatoria con tiempo suficiente para acomodar los libros para su horario del día, justamente en cuanto saco un libro de su mochila dejo caer el libro rosa que Gerald le había entregado anteriormente.

-Vaya, de verdad quieres que te lea ¿cierto?, me encantaría que en lugar de que fueras una historia de romance fueses una guía; intentaría olvidar a mi querida Helga.- sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, una lagrima traicionera quiso surcar el rostro del chico cabeza de balón.

-No llores Arnold, ya estoy aquí para ti.- esa vocecita chillona que no toleraba Arnold desde ese fatídico día resonó a sus espaldas.

-No estoy llorando, y aunque lo estuviera créeme que no sería por ti.- espeto sin una pizca de delicadeza el joven. Cerró con fuerza su casillero y se alejo del sitio dejando a la chica pelirroja hablando sola.

-Caerás a mis pies nuevamente Arnold, eso lo aseguro.- hablo para sí misma la chica.

El timbre de entrada resonó por todo el plantel indicándole a los jóvenes el comienzo de las labores estudiantiles, la primera clase: Algebra. La peor materia que se pudo haber inventado. La profesora entro, una señora regordete, estatura baja, de piel tan blanca que parecía albina, ojos enmarcados detrás de unos enormes anteojos, cabello lleno de canas quizá alrededor de unos 50 años. La clase comenzó rutinaria como siempre: sumas, restas, multiplicaciones y divisiones claro que más complicadas.

-Chicos debo de avisarles que hoy tendrán a una compañera nueva, ella se integrara en un momento más, solo termina su papeleo en la dirección y todo estará listo, calculo según mis cuentas algebraicas que estará aquí alrededor de las…- un suspiro cansado se escucho en todo el salón de clases, sabían que cuando la maestra comenzaba con sus cálculos era de esperar un buen rato, aunque eso no era tan malo ya que gracias a eso, los chicos tenían menos clase.

-Ok, entiendo chicos. Solo les diré que estará pronto con ustedes, puede ser en una hora o quizá después del receso. Lo que les pido es que la hagan sentir bienvenida ella viene de lejos y tengo entendido que sufrió un par de graves accidentes.- un sonoro ¡oooohhhh! Se escucho de la voz de todos los ahí presentes.

-Chicos es enserio.- reprendió la profesora.

-No se preocupes profesora, si ellos no quieren cooperar yo lo hare por todos.- dijo Arnold desde su lugar.

-No solo Arnold Profesora, yo me comprometo a ser su amiga.- Phoebe se levanto de su asiento para secundar a Arnold.

-Igual yo Miss.- el joven de piel morena apoyo a sus amigos de infancia.

-Gracias chicos, sé que puedo contar con ustedes.- la profesora se dirigió s los tres mencionados.- Espero que ustedes también cooperen chicos.- les mandó una última mirada a los demás jóvenes del salón, los chicos apenas y pensaban en replicar cuando la campana de salida sonó.

Arnold, Gerlad y Phoebe caminaban juntos por los pasillos de la preparatoria hacia su siguiente clase, curiosamente solo ellos compartían las mismas clases, cosa que agradecía inmensamente Arnold; no quería sentirse solo y al acecho de Laila.

-Vaya una nueva alumna y a esta altura del ciclo, me pregunto ¿si será linda?- Gerald hablaba con tono curioso en la voz.

-¡Gerald!- recrimino Phoebe dándole un leve codazo en las costillas.

-¿Qué? Lo digo por Arnold, el necesita una nueva novia.- intento defenderse el moreno.

-Gerald ya te dije que no necesito una nueva novia, no por ahora.- el tono de voz de Arnold se escucho deprimente.

-¡Gerald! Lograste que Arnold se deprimiera otra vez.- la asiática miraba con molestia a su ahora novio.

Arnold continuo su camino dejando detrás a sus amigos, pasó cerca de la dirección y pudo observar de reojo a una chica de cabello negro sentada de espaldas a él. Las risas de la secretaria y del director le hicieron creer que la chica era agradable.

-Quizá es ella mi nueva compañera.- susurro para sí mismo el rubio. Continúo su camino hasta llegar a su siguiente salón.

Las clases corrieron tal como siempre, Arnold no dejaba de pensar en la chica que había visto horas atrás, esa chica que creía era su nueva compañera; Phoebe y Gerald no dejaban de preguntarse en qué momento entraría la nueva chica. La hora del receso llego sin novedades, el almuerzo: rutinario como de costumbre. Rhonda, Nadine y Laila pasaron cerca de los tres chicos conversando escandalosamente como solo ellas podían hacerlo.

-Muy bien chicas, esa fulana nueva tiene que saber quién es la que manda aquí, si cree que puede llegar y tomar mi lugar como la número uno de la preparatoria se equivoco.- Rhonda se escuchaba molesta, Arnold noto el tono hostil de la "pelinegra fina".

-¿Qué sucede Rhonda? – cuestiono el chico peculiar cabeza.

-¿Qué qué sucede? Pues en realidad no mucho, resulta que la chica nueva; aquella que será nuestra "compañera".- hizo énfasis en la última palabra.- Piensa quitarme mi título como la más popular del plantel y eso no lo permitiré, hemos planeado la mejor forma de dejar en ridículo a la nueva.- hizo un ademan con los brazos que Arnold no supo como descifrar el curioso gesto de la chica.

-Oh vamos Rhonda, aun no la conoces y ya la estas juzgando, primero deberías de tratarla y despues…

-El siempre noble y amable Arnold.- Laila interrumpió al joven.- Si Rhonda dice que la chica es una engreída es porque lo es; nosotras la escuchamos cuando estaba en la dirección con el director, no hablaban de mucho pero eso sí, sabe cómo ganarse a los maestros.- Arnold no quiso seguir discutiendo, tomo su charola de comida, se levanto y se fue dejando a los presentes con la palabra en la boca.

El receso termino, nuevamente a retomar clases. Arnold intento persuadir a Rhonda el dejar de lado sus planes contra la chica nueva; sin logro alguno. La siguiente clase: literatura. La profesora entro con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, como si le acabasen de contar el más gracioso chiste en la vida.

Observo a sus alumnos y sonrió sinceramente.

-Chicos la clase de hoy será muy especial, no solo porque tendremos a una nueva compañera, si no porque esta chica es muy famosa.- sonrió nuevamente; una sonrisa cómplice.- No quiero hacer la espera más larga, sin más les presentare a su nueva compañera; adelante Hilda.- llamo hacia la puerta del salón.

La chica entro; la exclamación de sorpresa no se hizo esperar. Una bella jovencita de piel blanca, cabello negro a la altura de la barbilla, unos hermosos ojos azules, delgada y alta por lo menos de 1.65mts. Su vestimenta consistía en una falda tableada blanca, blusa de tiras del mismo color y estampado de flores rosas al costado derecho y una cinta rosa como cinturón en la falda.

-Muy bien chicos ella es su nueva compañera.- le sonrió a la jovencita.- preséntate con tus nuevos compañeros.- le ordeno con sutileza en la voz.

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Hilda G. Patrickson, espero que seamos buenos amigos.- la jovencita les dirigió una dulce sonrisa que causo suspiros entre más de uno de los varones, Rhonda que era la única de su trió presente se quedo paralizada por la belleza de la chica frente de ella.

-Un momento ¿dijiste Hilda G. Patrickson?- pregunto una de las chicas del aula.

-Sí, así es. Ella es la famosa escritora de novelas románticas, la número uno en ventas y también la más joven en su género; sin contar con su buen carácter y lo hermosa que es.- la profesora parecía extasiada al describir a la chica en cuestión.

-Profesora Jill me abochorna.- espeto la Hilda con él un suave sonrojo en el rostro.

-Oh! Jeje discúlpame Hilda, no era mi intención.- se disculpo la profesora, lo que le causo que la jovencita se sonrojara aun mas, tanto que la grana no era competencia para ella.

-¿He…Helga? ¿Eres tú? De verdad eres tú.- Arnold balbuceo un poco al mirarla, hasta que pudo hablar con coherencia.- Estas viva, estas aquí. Sabía que no habías muerto.- El joven ya estaba a escasos centímetros de Hilda, todos los presentes le miraban expectantes esperando el siguiente movimiento de Arnold.

-¿ah? Espera, no sé de quién me hablas, yo soy Hilda no Helga.- la chica tomo por los hombros a Arnold intentando que regresara en sí.

-¿Hilda G. Patrickson, Helga G Pataki? ¿Cuál es la diferencia? ¿La G. significa Geraldin no es verdad?- tantas preguntas a la vez estaban poniendo nerviosa a Hilda.

-No, te equivocas la G. significa Génesis es el nombre que mi padre eligió para mí y el nombre de tu amiga si es diferente a mí. Dime ¿hay algo en lo que me parezca a ella?- Hilda pregunto con la misma sonrisa con la que se había presentado.

-¡ ARNOLD POR FAVOR DETENTE!- Phoebe y Gerald jalaron a Arnold por la camisa, tratando de quitarlo de encima de la chica nueva.

-No, ella tiene razón. Helga no sonreía de esa manera, ella inmediatamente me hubiera llamado cabeza de balón o camarón con pelos. Lo lamento Hilda- El rubio regreso a su asiento con el semblante decaído.

~*~*~ MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL LAGO~*~*~

Una chica delgada, alta, cabello largo hasta la espalda y de hermoso color dorado observaba a las orillas del lago; con un semblante serio miraba hacia el horizonte.

-He regresado a Hilwood; se que será doloroso pero intentare superarlo.

**Bueno he tardado en publicar pero aquí está la continuación, espero que sea de su agrado y si en algo estoy mal (que sea importante, no me interesa si me falto puntuación) avísenme porfa n.n**

**Hirano23.**


	4. ¿ Coincidencias?

Cap. 4: ¿Coincidencias?

**Hola! Les traigo la continuación de este burdo intento de Fic, sé que he tardado mucho y me disculpo; la escuela, el trabajo y ciento y un mil cosas que me traen de cabeza no me habían dado chance de actualizar, pero aquí estoy. Espero sea de su agrado n.n**

¿Coincidencias?

Después del "encuentro" con Hilda, Arnold intentaba hacer entender a su subconsciente de que la chica frente a él no era Helga; su adorada Helga, si no una chica diferente, pero eran tantas las similitudes: sus ojos, sus labios, la forma de su nariz, en fin todo de ella era simplemente idéntico. La observaba detenidamente, detallando cada rasgo de su cara; sumergido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que Phoebe y Gerald lo estaban llamando desde hace un par de minutos.

-¡Arnie! Despierta viejo.- exclamo Gerald sacándolo de su estado de inconsciencia.

-Ah, disculpa Gerald. ¿Me decías algo?- aun sin captar la idea el rubio respondió a su mejor amigo.

-Arnie se en lo que estas pensando, Phoebe y yo creemos lo mismo; en verdad es muy parecida a ella, pero debes de dejarla ir. Helga murió hace tres años.- la voz del moreno era suave, intentaba no sonar duro al tratar el tema.

-Lo sé Gerald, no te preocupes estoy bien.- y con esto último dejo zanjado el tema.

-Querida Hilda serias tan amable de leernos un poco de tu último libro, seria para nosotros un deleite el escucharlo de tu voz.- la profesora hablaba con éxtasis en las palabras, su deseo era más para ella que para los alumnos.

Un leve sonrojo surco el rostro de la chica en cuestión.-Por supuesto, sería un honor.- respondió la jovencita.

~Profesora Jill, sería tan amable de pasar a la dirección; el director necesita de su presencia. ~ El altoparlante dio el anuncio a la Prof.

-Oh no puede ser, justo ahora.- la maestra hizo un puchero como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.-Hilda querida, prométeme que leerás después para mi ¿sí?- tomo a la chica de las manos en son de imploro.

-¿eh? Ah, sí por supuesto.- titubeo sonrojada Hilda.

-Bien chicos, ya lo escucharon me solicitan en dirección; mientras no estoy por favor sean corteses con Hilda.- sin decir nada mas la Prof. Se retiro dejando a Hilda parada frente a toda la clase.

El nerviosismo comenzó a apoderarse de Hilda, observaba como era vista por casi todos los presentes; no sabía qué hacer. Apretó con sus puños su blanca falda, de repente sentía bastante calor, los susurros se comenzaron a hacer cada más vez más audibles.

-¿Así que tu eres la nueva?- la voz de Rhonda fue la que corto de tajo el sonido de los susurros. Se acerco lentamente a Hilda hasta quedar a un par de pasos de ella.

-Ah, sí. Como ya dije mi nombre es Hilda. Espero que seamos buenas amigas.- Hilda estiro su mano para estrecharla con Rhonda, pero el saludo nunca llego.

-Sí, sí como sea, solo quiero que quede en claro quién es la reina aquí.- Rhonda examinaba de pies a cabeza a la pobre chica.

-¿Disculpa?- respondió expectante Hilda.

-Ya lo escuchaste princesita, no porque tengas el favoritismo de los maestros significa que tendrás todo lo que desees; eso, no lo permitiré yo.- la chica pelinegra comenzó a rodear a Hilda como si fuera un buitre acechando su presa.

-No entiendo de lo que me hablas "princesa", pero quédate despreocupada, tu titulo no me interesa.- la voz de Hilda se torno dura, el timbre de voz suave y dulce había cambiado drásticamente.

Arnold que se había mantenido con la cabeza pegada a su mesa, se levanto de golpe al escuchar a Hilda llamar a Rhonda "princesa", esa voz sin duda era el tono sarcástico en que Helga llamaba ala pelinegra años atrás.

-Aun así quedas advertida niñita.- Rhonda dio media vuelta y regreso a su lugar.

Un par de chicas se acercaron a Hilda con un libro rosa en sus manos.-Hilda, podrías por favor leer para nosotras.- una de las jovencitas le había entregado el libro que habían llevado consigo.

-Claro seria un placer, pero; no sé si los demás estén de acuerdo.- discretamente lanzo una mirada hacia el lugar de la pelinegra.

-No te preocupes por Rhonda, si no quiere escuchar que no lo haga, pero nosotros escucharemos con atención.- Phoebe alentó a Hilda desde su lugar a que leyera, restándole importancia a Rhonda.

-De acuerdo.- la chica tomo el libro entre sus manos, lo abrió buscando lo indicado para leer.

-Por favor léenos tu parte favorita del libro.- suplico una de las chicas.

-Oh mi parte favorita… veamos, ¡Ah Es esta!- indico con él la mano derecha las paginas a leer.

-¡No es posible! Que torpe fui, yo que te entregue mi vida, hice cuanto pude por ti: ayude a terceros ajenos a mí y a ti, solo por el gusto de verte feliz, de ver esa sonrisa en tus hermosos labios, solo porque tu rostro no demostrara tristeza. Tantas veces me humille dejando de lado mi coraza de rudeza, tantas veces que renuncie a ti solo para que fueras feliz. ¡Oh pero eso no era suficiente para ti! Te acercaste a mí, llenándome de ilusiones, llevándome a la gloria con tus palabras; palabras que solo fueron mentiras, palabras que se convirtieron en dagas filosas que atravesaron mi corazón. Dime amor, ¿Acaso no era suficiente el daño que me hacías? Te acepte, me hiciste la persona más feliz del mundo; mi mundo era perfecto, pero tú, tu solo jugabas conmigo, Laura nunca salió de tu corazón, me usaste como un señuelo, me usaste como un pañuelo. Solo quisiste tener un romance fortuito, solo fui tu diversión. No sabes lo que sentí al verte en sus brazos, besándola tan apasionadamente; mi corazón se rompió en ese instante, el sonido del cristal rompiéndose fue lo único que escuche en ese momento. Corrí con desesperación, me sentí como basura.

Escuche que me nombraste, gritaste mi nombre diciendo que no era lo que creía. ¿Qué más podía creer? Si te vi con ella, mis ojos no me mintieron. Seguí corriendo por toda la calle, la lluvia disfrazaba mis lágrimas, los relámpagos ahogaban mis gritos de rabia. Por fin después de mucho correr caí rendida ante el cansancio. Ahora, aquí estoy debajo de este árbol; pero no más, no llorare mas por la vil escoria que eres, juro por mi vida que aprenderé a olvidarte. Con esta marca de sangre.- la chica cortó su mano derecha con un vidrio que encontró en el piso.- juro que te olvidare.- puso si mano sangrante en su pecho justo donde se encuentra el corazón, la lluvia continuaba; un relámpago surco el cielo apoyando su decisión.

-Y bien ¿Qué les pareció?- dijo Hilda al terminar de leer.

-Es simplemente hermoso.- dijo una de las jovencitas presentes.

Varias de las chicas se encontraban con lágrimas en los ojos, quizá por lo profundo de las palabras o quizá porque se sentían identificadas con la protagonista del relato. Pero solo uno se encontraba atónito a lo leído. En la mente de Arnold pasaron los hechos ocurridos justo cuando Helga murió, la escena descrita por Hilda era prácticamente idéntica a lo que había vivido tres años atrás. La duda fue sembrada en la mente del rubio cabeza de balón.

-Hilda firma mi libro por favor.

-El mío también.- las chicas comenzaron a acercase a la chica nueva con sus libros nuevos, no había duda de que era una famosa escritora. Pues muchas de sus compañeras tenían su más reciente publicación.

-Hilda ¿Cómo es que te convertiste en escritora tan joven?- cuestionó una de las chicas.

-Pues hace como tres años tuve un accidente que me dejo hospitalizada, mi madre me regalo una laptop para que no me aburriera, ella me dijo que la usara para jugar, pero, en lugar de eso, la use para escribir. Mi mente había sido dañada en el accidente y no recordaba mucho, solo recordaba poemas y poesías, las plasme en mi laptop, mi madre al leerlas me dijo que eran fascinantes y decidió publicarlas. Cabe mencionar que mi madre es dueña de una de las editoriales más famosas del país, creo que eso me ayudo mucho jeje.

-Wooow ¿y ya recobraste tu memoria?- dijo una chica.

-Lamentablemente no, los médicos dicen que sufrí un trauma bastante fuerte y que he bloqueado recuerdos traumantes, por eso no he podido recordar nada antes del accidente.- el rostro de Hilda se mostro apagado a lo que las chicas la abrazaron en son de apoyo.

Arnold, que había escuchado casa una de las palabras de Hilda no dejaba de procesar los datos y de que cada uno de sus relatos era demasiado parecido a su realidad.

-*Quizá sea solo coincidencia*- pensó aun dudoso de su conclusión.

~*~*~Mientras tanto en la dirección*~*~*

-Profesora Jill, solo quería informarle que su solicitud de vacaciones ha sido aceptada, su reemplazo ya ha llegado.- el director del plantel le entregaba a la Prof. Jill varios documentos para que los firmara.

Una joven de cabello rubio, alta, delgada y de tez blanca se encontraba sentada en al lado de la Prof.

-Muy bien Prof. En cuanto guste puede retirarse, la Srita. Pataki será su suplente y se encargara de su clase en lo que usted regresa.- el Director señalo a la joven rubia.

La chica estiro su mano para estrecharla con la de la Prof. Jill.

-Mucho gusto Profesora, mi nombre es Olga Pataki y será un honor cubrir su puesto como profesora de Literatura.

**Uff, creo que quedo algo corto, pero mi mente no dio para mas; aun así, espero que sea de su agrado y no defraudarles. Intentare actualizar lo más pronto que me sea posible; eso siempre y cuando no se me atraviese algún trabajo extra u.u**

**Hirano23**


	5. ¿mas coincidencias?

Cap. 5: ¿Más coincidencias?

**Bueno lo sé, he estado ausente por muuuuuchhhhooooo! Tiempo, así que les debo un porqué de mi ausencia, bueno para no hacerlo más largo resumiré: escuela, trabajo, hospital, un leve coma, operación, terapia intensiva y por ultimo eme aquí. Sin más que decir les dejo el siguiente cap de Regresa a mí.**

¿Más coincidencias?

-Profesora Pataki, es un placer conocerla.- la profesora Jill estrecho la mano de Olga en un intento de ser cortes, pero la verdad no estaba contenta de verla puesto que ya no deseaba irse ahora que una famosa escritora estaba en su clase.

-Solo llámeme Olga si no es molestia.- respondió la rubio con su típico tono meloso y sin percatarse de la falsa felicidad de la Prof. Jill.

-Prof. Jill en cuanto desee puede retirarse a tomar su descanso incluso si gusta puede irse ahora mismo.- el director interrumpió el breve saludo de las mujeres.

-Oh es una pena que sea justo hoy el que me tenga que retirar…- suspiro la Prof. Jill y bajo la mirada al piso.

-¿Por qué, que es lo que sucede?- pregunto con ingenuidad Olga.

-Oh nada… es solo que, bueno no sé si conozcas a la famosa escritora Hilda G. Patrickson.- cuestiono Jill con sutileza.

-Por supuesto que la conozco, es la escritora más joven y famosa que ah habido en todos los tiempos.- respondió con emoción Olga.

-Exacto, pues veras; justo ella está en mi clase de literatura.- Jill hizo énfasis al decir "mi".- Y me da tristeza irme cuando apenas ella va llegando.- observo nuevamente el piso.

-No se preocupe Prof. Le prometo que cuidare bien de su clase, por el momento puede terminar de impartir su clase yo comenzare mañana.- la rubia sonrió despistadamente.- Fue un placer conocerla Prof. Jill, si me disculpa tengo que conocer el plantel.- Olga tomo sus cosas y salió de la dirección dejando tras de sí a la Prof. Con el rostro desencajado puesto que ella esperaba una respuesta diferente.

La hora de salida llego, todos los alumnos se preparaban para retirarse a sus hogares; en el casillero de Hilda un tumulto de chicas y chicos se hizo presente, pues todos querían conocer a la famosa escritora.

-Hilda por favor firma mi libro.

-No el mio primero.

-Hilda sal conmigo.

-Se mi novia te lo ruego.

Adonde quiera que Hilda volteaba miraba a mas y mas alumnos acercarse a ella, no encontraba que hacer, solo se pegaba más a su casillero y eso provocaba que se le acercaran aun mas. Estaba a punto de caer cuando le dieron un tirón de su mochila; tirón que logro sacarla de la enorme horda asesina de alumnos (al menos así lo miro Hilda xD)

-¡Basta chicos déjenla respirar!- una pequeña chica de rasgos asiáticos estaba parada al lado de Hilda, ella la había salvado de su prisión y ahora abogaba por ella, la pelinegra la observaba con admiración. De a poco los alumnos del tumulto se fueron dispersando, aunque Phoebe era pequeña demandaba autoridad.

-Gracias no sabes de la que me has salvado.- hablo por primera vez Hilda.

-No te preocupes, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí, me dirijo al baño ¿me acompañas.- le sonrió con complicidad, algo le recordaba a su antigua amiga Helga.

-Por supuesto.- sonrió.-Sabes no creo que te hubiera podido ayudar en una situación similar ya que soy muy tímida y me apeno con facilidad.- se sonrojo Hilda.

-No creí que fueras tímida, al leer tus libros me imagine que eras una chica más atrevida y dinámica.- espeto la chica de lentes. Entraron al baño, Phoebe entro en uno de los cubículos y Hilda del otro lado, unos segundos después ya estaban fuera de estos.

-Creo que no hay necesidad de presentarme; todo el mundo me conoce.- dijo la pelinegra con voz tenue.

-Sí, es verdad todo el mundo te conoce, pero las formalidades dan toque a la vida.- la asiática le estiro su mano para estrecharla con Hilda.- Mi nombre es Phoebe.

-Hola Phoebe mi nombre es Hilda.- sonrió y estrecho su mano a la de Phoebe.- Es un placer conocerte.

Ambas chicas salieron del plantel con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Caminaron hablando de trivialidades, a Phoebe se le hacía muy agradable la compañía de Hilda, sobre todo porque no era pretenciosa a pesar de su fama. De eso se dio cuenta porque no hablo de su trabajo en todo el camino. En cuanto llegaron a la casa de Hilda; Phoebe se exalto un poco al recordar a su amiga Helga.

-Bienvenida a mi casa.- exclamo Hilda a la entrada de la casa.

-¿E…esta es…tú casa?- titubeo la voz de Phoebe.

-Sí, ¿tiene algo de malo?- pregunto la pelinegra.

-No, nada. Es solo que… bueno esta era la casa de mi mejor amiga.- respondió triste.

-ah ya veo, ¿ella se mudo?- cuestiono inocentemente Hilda.

-Veras, ella falleció hace 3 años en un accidente vehicular.- Phoebe agacho la mirada al piso, aun le dolía la pérdida de su amiga.

-Oh cielos lo lamento mucho, yo… no sabía, pero si de algo te sirve puedo ser yo tu nueva amiga.- al decir esto Hilda tomo las manos de Phoebe entre las suyas.- veras que nos llevaremos de maravilla. Vamos entra, te invito un helado, mi madre compro de varios sabores se que te encantaran.- sin esperar respuesta jalo a la pequeña asiática dentro de la casa.

Una vez dentro Hilda guio a Phoebe a su habitación, la cual resulto ser la misma de Helga. No había muchos cambios prácticamente era idéntica a la de Helga lo único diferente eran los muebles, Phoebe se impresiono al ver la similitud entre la vieja y la actual habitación. Phoebe esperara a Hilda sentada en un pequeño sofá ubicado cerca de la ventana de la habitación en lo que Hilda regresaba con el helado.

-¡oh esto es un crimen! Papá se termino mi sabor favorito.- exclamo Hilda al aire. El tono de voz y la forma en la que ella se había quejado le resulto bastante familiar a Phoebe aunque no sabía el porqué.

-Disculpa la demora, no sabía de cual te gustaría así que decidí traer de los 3 sabores, espero que alguno te agrade.- Hilda entro en la habitación con 2 platos con helado sacando a Phoebe de su ensimismamiento.

-Oh déjame ayudarte.- Phobe se levanto de su lugar para ayudar a Hilda, pero esta la interrumpió.-Estoy bien no te preocupes.- Hilda dejo ambos platos en una pequeña mesa junto al sofá donde se encontraba Phoebe. Comenzaron a comer el helado en total silencio.

-Y bien ¿te gustan los sabores que traje?- pregunto Hilda a la chica de lentes.

-Oh sí, claro. No te preocupes yo amo el mantecado.- exclamo sonriente Phoebe. La palabra mantecado había resonado en la cabeza de Hilda, una gota del helado cayó en el cinturón rosa que llevaba atado a su falda.

-¡Mas crimen!- espeto Hilda al ver la mancha de helado.

-Déjame ayudarte a limpiarlo.- Phoebe apenas iba a tocar el cinturón cuando…

-¡No lo toque!- grito furiosa Hilda golpeado la mano de Phoebe.

La pequeña Phoebe quedo atónita ante la actuación de Hilda.

-Lo lamento… esto es algo muy preciado para mi.- Se disculpo Hilda.

-Descuida comprendo.

-No sé qué es lo que me pasa cuando alguien intenta tocarlo, la verdad no sé que es o quien me lo dio, pero el hecho de pensar que algo le pueda pasar me aterra.- se sincero ante Phoebe sin saber el porqué, algo en la pequeña le inspiraba confianza, aunque solo llevaran un par de horas conociéndose.- Creo que es parte de mi pasado, de lo que no logro recordar. Algo que me ata a él, es solo un pedazo de tela lo sé, pero sé que cuando logre recordar algo sobre esto.- señalo el lienzo rosa.- sabré parte de mi pasado de ese del que mis padres no me quieres contar nada.- un par de lagrimas se asomaron por los hermosos orbes azules de la chica.

Phoebe sintió un nudo en su garganta, no sabía qué hacer o que decir y solo se limito a darle una palmada en la espalda.

-No te preocupes, cuando recuerdes todo puedes contar conmigo.- fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento a la pequeña.

-Gracias Pheebs.-El corazón de la asiática se estremeció. ¿Cómo la había llamado? Solo alguien la había llamado de esa manera, nadie más lo sabía. Phoebe poso sus orbes en el rostro de Hilda como buscando algo, no sabía qué, pero algo debía de haber ahí.

-Bueno ya es tarde y no es bueno hacer esperar a tus padres, será mejor que vayas a tu casa.- Hilda se levanto de su lugar moviendo su cabellera negra.

Los ojos de Phoebe se abrieron a más no poder, había visto claramente un mechón rubio debajo de ese cabello negro, se quito sus lentes, los limpio y regreso a su sitio; nuevamente miro la cabellera de Hilda, pero no había nada.

-¿Que esperas? Vamos.- Hilda le extendió la mano a la pequeña para que esta se levantase.

-¿Ah? Si… lo lamento, me quede pensando en mi amiga Helga.

-Espera ¿dijiste Helga? ¿La misma Helga por la que me confundió aquel chico Rubio en el plantel?- pregunto incrédula Hilda.

-Si, como te dije ella vivía aquí, para ser más precisa esta era su habitación. Y ese chico se llama Arnold.- nuevamente la palabra Arnold resonó en la cabeza de Hilda.

-Vaya coincidencias ¿no crees?- sonrió de lado.

-Si claro, demasiadas diría yo.

Sin más que decir Phoebe se retiro a su hogar dejando a Hilda con miles de preguntas en su cabeza, para empezar ¿Qué es lo que había sentido al ver a Phoebe? ¿Qué fue ese eco en su cabeza? Y más importante ¿Por qué el nombre de Helga le causaba tristeza? Mientras tanto Phoebe se daba golpes mentales al igual que Arnold. Su mente estaba trabajando demasiado rápido con forme a lo pasado durante su estadía junto a Hilda.

*pensando*

*No, ella no puede ser Helga. Ella murió hace 3 años. Aunque nunca hallaron su cuerpo, pero no puede ser ella, son solo coincidencias, aun así porque reacciono de esa manera cuando intente tocar el listón rosa y porque me llamo Pheebs, son muchas coincidencias para mi gusto. Esto no está bien, debo de investigar más a fondo a Hilda y descubrir el porqué de esta encrucijada.*

**Bien, creo que no quedo muy emociónate, pero el ultimo veredicto lo dan ustedes queridos lectores. De verdad no quise ausentarme por voluntad propia, pero así es la vida de injusta a veces. Sin más que decir nos leemos después.**

**Hirano23.**


	6. el pasado y el futuro

Cap 6: El pasado y el futuro.

**No diré nada sobre mi ausencia, solo vayamos a la lectura.**

**el pasado y el futuro.  
><strong>En la residencia de los Lloyd, la más joven de la casa estaba teniendo una conversación por teléfono.  
>-Linda tienes una suerte increíble, felicidades por obtener el puesto de estudiantes de intercambio, se que te ira excelente.- decía animada la pelinegra a su móvil, del otro lado una chica pelirroja sonreía a causa de las palabras de su amiga.<br>-muchas gracias Rhonda querida, pero es una pena que estaré lejos de mi amado Arnold.- decía con fingida voz.  
>-¡oh! Hablando de eso, llego una chica nueva a nuestra clase.- Rhonda rodo se tiro a su cama al recordar el hecho que había vivido durante la tarde.<br>-¿eso que tiene que ver con mi Arnold?- cuestiono Laila extrañada del comentario de Rhonda.  
>-Pues resulta que esa chica causo furor en Arnold, en cuanto el la miro se lanzo encima de ella gritando ¡Helga, Helga!- dramatizo la morena.<br>-¡eso es imposible, yo hice…!- Laila se detuvo antes de seguir su frase. -*demonios casi hablo de mas.*-se golpeo mentalmente.  
>-pues aunque no lo creas así fue.- para suerte de Laila, Rhonda no había escuchado lo ultimo con claridad.<br>-querida Rhonda ¿podrías cuidar de mi Arnold mientras no estoy? Estoy segura de que si tu estas al pendiente de sus movimientos estará seguro para mi regreso.- la melosa voz de la pelirroja regreso como si no hubiera perdido la compostura.  
>-pero por supuesto que si linda, sabes que Arnold solo puede ser tuyo y no dejare que ninguna zorra consentida te lo quite.-<br>-¡sé que puedo contar contigo Rhonda! Discúlpame, me tengo que retirar aun me faltan cosas por empacar.- mintió Laila, ya no estaba de ánimos para seguir con una conversación banal, pero agradecía que tenia de su lado a Rhonda para hacerse del amor de Arnold.  
>-oh muy bien Laila, además debes descansar mañana sale tu vuelo. Entonces hasta otra ocasión.- al terminar la oración la joven pelinegra corto la llamada.<p>

Laila dejo su móvil en la cómoda a un lado de su cama, una mueca de fastidio se formo en su rostro.  
>-necesito ver a esa chica antes de irme, no puedo correr el riesgo de que otra "cosa" me aleje de mi Arnold; aunque también podría deshacerme de ella como lo hice con la otra.- una sonrisa tétrica se dibujo en el rostro de la chica.<p>

La noche termino dándole paso a un nuevo día; Arnold despertó antes de que su despertador le indicara la hora, durante más de la mitad de la noche la imagen de su amada Helga regresando a su lado le había robado el sueño; sus ojos se abrían cuando la veía llegar a él, pero como en cada sueño solo despertaba para ver la realidad: ella no estaba ahí.  
>Con pereza y los ojos un tanto ojerosos comenzó la rutina del día: ducharse, vestirse, saludar a la foto de su amada, tomar el desayuno y salir a la escuela.<p>

-¡Hombre pequeño olvidas esto!- el abuelo Phill salió al alcance de su nieto.  
>-¿Qué es abuelo?-Arnold tomo un pequeño paquete en sus manos.<br>-Solo un detalle para que le pidas disculpas a tu nueva compañerita.- Arnold les había contado lo sucedido a sus abuelos, ellos le aconsejaron que dejara que su pequeña novia descansara y que quizá lo que le había pasado era que esa chica nueva tenia similitudes con Helga y por esa causa le había confundido.  
>-¡Gracias abuelo! Creo que es lo más indicado.- el rubio retomo el curso a la preparatoria.<br>-*espero que no se incomode por esto*- pensó mientras observaba el pequeño paquete en sus manos.

Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela su mejor amigo ya le esperaba como siempre.  
>-¡viejo te vez horrible!- se burlo el moreno.<br>-Gracias Gerald ¡buenos días a ti también!- respondió sin ganas, aun no estaba de ánimo para seguir las ocurrencias diarias de su amigo.  
>-en serio Arni, deberías olvidar ESO, te estás acabando viejo.- a Gerald no le gustaba ver el zombie en que se estaba transformando su amigo, daría lo que fuera por volver a ver a su sonriente amigo de la infancia, aquel chico que se preocupaba por todos dejando de lado hasta a si mismo.<br>-Arnie quizá…-  
>-¡buenos días!- la voz de una chica interrumpió lo que Gerald estaba por decir.<br>Al ver de quien se trataba Arnold se dio media vuelta con dirección hacia su casillero, dejando a la recién llegada y a su amigo en la puerta principal del recinto educativo.  
>-¡Pero que modales, estoy segura que no es modo de tratar a una señorita!- se quejo con fingida indignación la chica de trenzas.<br>-Yo creo que es y mas mereces.- fue lo único que dijo el moreno antes de seguir el camino de su rubio compañero.  
>-me importa nada lo que digas.- dijo a la nada Laila. -*solo quiero ver a la nueva*- pensó ocultando una sonrisa descarada.<p>

Las clases comenzarían en cualquier momento, los alumnos ya se encontraban dentro de sus aulas esperando la llegada de sus respectivos profesores; Laila había entrado junto con sus demás compañeros esperando por la llegada de su "nueva rival", pero tal parecía que esta llegaría tarde.  
>La profesora asignada a primera hora había llegado: Olga.<p>

-¡Olga! ¿De verdad eres tú?- Laila que aun no sabía de la llegada de Olga se sorprendió al verla entrar en el aula.  
>-¡pero si es mi hermanita Laila!- la rubia se lanzo sobre la pelirroja estrechándola con fuerza.<br>-¡Que gusto verte hermanita! Estoy segura de que te he extrañado tanto.-la voz chillona de Laila resonaba por todo el salón, era casi como escuchar el arañar una pizarra, a eso se le sumaba la voz casi igual de irritante de Olga. Los demás alumnos trataban de ignorar la escena.

-Creo que no es el momento adecuado para hablar.- Olga recupero la compostura, soltando su agarre hacia la menor. –por favor regresa a tu lugar.- indico el pupitre vacio.  
>-hablamos en otro momento hermanita, debo irme ahora.- Laila estaba por salir del aula, tenía la mano en el picaporte de la puerta cuando esta se abrió de golpe dando pase a una chica, esta se estrello con la pelirroja haciendo que ambas cayeran al piso.<p>

-¡lo lamento no mire por donde iba!- se disculpo la recién llegada, al ponerse de pie le tendió la mano a Laila.

-descuida, estoy segura de que no fue tu culpa yo…-Laila levanto la mirada, observando los hermosos orbes azules de la chica que tenia frente a ella. –helga.- susurro apenas audible, pero los que estaban cerca de ellas lograron escucharla.

-*¿Por qué tanta insistencia con Helga?*- pensó la chica pelinegra. Hilda tomo la mano de Laila ayudándola a ponerse de pie -¿te encuentras bien?- cuestiono a su interlocutora.

Laila sacudió su cabeza intentando espabilar. -¿¡eh!? ¡Oh si estoy bien!- respondió distraída. -*de verdad que se parece bastante*.-  
>-Her…hermanita… ¡hermanita bebe!-chillo Olga lanzándose sobre Hilda. –No sabes cuánto te he extrañado.- la rubia se restregaba en las mejillas de la pelinegra; cada uno de los estudiantes presentes veían extrañados la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento, pero quien más sorpresa mostraban eran: Arnold y Phoebe.<p>

-*esto quizá secunde mis teorías sobre Hilda*- la mente de Phoebe intentaba hilar los eventos ocurridos. 

-¡Profesora por favor deténgase! ¡No se dé que habla ni a quien se refiere, pero yo no tengo hermanas!- como pudo Hilda se zafó del agarre de Olga.

Olga observo detalladamente a la chica, comenzó de pies a cabeza y viceversa.  
>-Lo lamento tanto, es solo que te pareces tanto a mi querida hermanita bebe.- se disculpo la maestra.- creo que debemos comenzar la clase, ocupen sus lugares.- ordeno con calma.<p>

-bien yo me retiro.- se despidió Laila que al igual que los demás presentes estaba a la expectativa de lo que ocurriría, al salir del salón su mente no daba crédito a lo que había presenciado.  
>-*no puede ser, mi plan era perfecto. Debe de ser otra persona…aun tengo los cables de los frenos…ella está muerta*- con esos pensamientos se perdió entre las calles de la ciudad.<p>

las clases continuaron, los alumnos aun no salian de la impresión que habían pasado durante la primera clase, a pesar de que Olga se había disculpado con Hilda mas de mil veces y haber quedado en claro que ella no era quien pensaba ser, el hecho de que ya eran varias las situaciones similares comenzaban a dar a rumores.  
>El almuerzo llego, Hilda estaba junto a su casillero, Phoebe le hacía compañía.<p>

-¿de verdad esa chica se parece tanto a mi?- cuestiono a la nada la hermosa oji-azul.  
>-creo que más bien tú te pareces a ella Hilda.- respondió a la pregunta la pequeña Phoebe.<br>-Pero yo…-  
>-¡HILDA!- se escucho el grito por todo el pasillo, era Olga quien venia corriendo en dirección de la mencionada, una pequeña gota de sudor recorrió la sien de las jóvenes estudiantes.<br>-¿puedo ayudarle en algo profesora?- sonrió amable Hilda, aunque por dentro se sentía algo irritada puesto que pensaba que venía una nueva disculpa de parte de la rubia.  
>-no, es solo que quería preguntarte ¿tienes problema si te llamo hermana?- la pregunta de Olga dejo a ambas chicas boquiabiertas, no se esperaban más que una disculpa.<br>-no creo que sea adecuado, soy una alumna y usted una maestra, además de que quizá su hermana se sentiría ofendida por usurpar su lugar- Hilda intento ser lo más cortes posible rechazando semejante "oferta". –si nos disculpa debemos ir al comedor.- ambas chicas dejaron atrás a su profesora.  
>-oh si tienes razón.- dijo Olga al reaccionar de haber sido rechazada.<p>

Una vez en el comedor Hilda y Phoebe encontraron un sitio para comer.

-¡no me puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar!- dijo con total sorpresa Hilda.  
>-lo sé, tampoco me lo esperaba.- secundo la de anteojos.<p>

-jajajajaja.- ambas chicas se echaron a reír llamando la atención de los presentes. Arnold se acerco a la mesa donde estaban las chicas, se notaba que estaba nervioso, aun no entendía el porqué, pero su mente le decía que debía de actuar antes de que el valor se fuera por donde vino.

-amm disculpa Hilda, ¿puedo sentarme?- la voz del joven salió temblorosa y débil.

-Por supuesto.- sonrió la chica haciendo que el corazón de Arnold se volcara al ver lo hermosa que esta era.

-yo…bueno…solo quería disculparme.- Arnold le tendió el pequeño paquete.  
>-no era necesario, pero gracias.-ella lo tomo con gusto, hacía tiempo que no recibía algo que no fuera de fans o de sus padres. Comenzó a rasgar el papel que envolvía dicho presente.<br>-quizá no sea la gran cosa, pero espero sirva para compensar mi actitud.- Arnold intentaba no mirar directo a los orbes de su compañera, en su mente sabía que si lo hacía caería en el recuerdo de Helga nuevamente.

-¡woow es realmente lindo!- Hilda tomo entre sus manos un pequeño broche para el cabello, era de color dorado con pedrería rosada, tenía la forma de un corazón con alas. Al cabo de unos segundos ya estaba poniéndolo en si cabello.  
>-¿Qué tal luce?- cuestiono emocionada.<br>-¡bastante lindo!-respondió Phoebe, al mirarla detalladamente observo otra vez el pequeño mechón de cabello rubio, pensó en tomarlo, pero Hilda se movió quitándose el broche.  
>-¡muchas gracias Arnold! Lo cuidare mucho.- tomo la prenda para guardarla en sus pertenencias. <p>

Arnold regreso Gerald para seguir con la ingesta de sus alimentos.  
>-creo que ya es un progreso.- bromeo el moreno.<br>-sabes que solo es una disculpa.- se escudo el rubio.

-puedes decir lo que quieras, pero ese rostro sonrojado lo he visto hace tiempo y no fue por una disculpa.- señalo las mejillas de Arnold, estas estaban coloreadas de un hermoso carmín.

-¡callate!- giro su vista lejos de su compañero. 

Las clases continuaron y con ellas nuevos conocimientos y también nuevos retos; la clase de biología inicio. El profesor era un hombre joven no mayor de 30 años, cabello castaño, cuerpo fornido y de buen ver. Las alumnas se emboban con él cada que le veían pasar.

-chicos para la semana entrante haremos un proyecto que el nuevo programa requiere, harán equipos de 2 y cuidaran de un huevo, creo que ya habrán escuchado de este proyecto así que no se les hará complicado.- el joven profesor explicaba, pero los alumnos ya comenzaban a hacer parejas ignorándolo olímpicamente. Eso era lo que más detestaba el profesor y para que no se salieran con la suya tramo algo.

-escriban sus nombres en un papel y las parejas serán elegidas al azar.-al terminar la oración más de la mitad de los alumnos se quejaron.

Como había pedido el profesor todos los alumnos pusieron su nombre en un papel para hacer el sorteo.

-Solo espero que no me toque con la impostora.- dijo Rhonda lo más alto que pudo para que todo el salón escuchara, sus amigas se echaron a reír.

-descuida Princesa me cambiaria de escuela antes de trabajar contigo.- respondió Hilda al comentario hecho por Rhonda. Un sonoro "uuuuu" se escucho por parte de los demás alumnos.

-silencio, comenzare a hacer las parejas…-el profesor comenzó a sacar nombres de una urna improvisada. –Nadine y sid.

-Rhonda y Curly.-

-Es mucho mejor que esa creída.- espeto Rhonda.

-Phoebe y Gerald.- ambos chicos se sonrojaron.

-Hilda y Arnold.- al escuchar su nombre el rubio se sonrojo hasta los oídos ¿Cómo le haría para trabajar con Hilda? Por su parte la chica le dedico una sonrisa a su compañero.

**Gracias por leer y disculpen la demora u.u**


End file.
